


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 17: Cooking

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cooking, Daily Writing Prompt, First Meeting, Gen, Gen Work, J2AU, Writer's Month 2020, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August)Jensen's new neighbor clearly can't cook.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 17: Cooking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Tuesday, Jensen came home to find a cookie sheet with ten blackened circles burned onto the surface resting on the pile of show at the end of the steps. He stopped long enough to identify those flattened hockey pucks—they were that black—as a failed attempt at making chocolate chip cookies. Judging by the perfectly uniform size, he guessed they were Slice-n-Bake cookies.

_Who screws up Slice -n-Bake cookies?_ he wondered as he slowly mounted the steps, unlocked his front door, and went into his townhouse.

On Wednesday, he came home from work to find a saucepan—a four quart if he had to guess—tossed out onto the pile of snow. A quick glance showed the inside was blackened with…he had no idea what it had been before it was scalded to the bottom of the pan. He cast an annoyed glance at the front door of the adjoining townhouse, and he shook he head.

At least the cookie sheet was gone.

On Thursday, it was a frying pan. At this rate, his next-door-neighbor wasn’t going to have any cookware left. Jensen contemplated knocking on the door, but he talked himself out of it almost immediately. He didn’t even know his new neighbor at all, had only seen him once in the week since he’d moved in the unit beside Jensen’s, and it had been from behind. Banging on his door at eight o’clock at night to give him a hard time about his apparent appalling cooking skills probably wouldn’t make the best impression.

It did give him an idea, though.

On Fridays, he didn’t work as late as he did the rest of the week, so it was fairly early when he got home. To his surprise, there was no discarded pan or pot laying in the pile of snow by the door. Did that mean his neighbor wasn’t home yet, or just that he hadn’t had a chance to destroy another meal.

He shifted the large pizza box to one hand and knocked on the door. He waited a ten count, and just when he was about to give up, the door slowly opened.

Jensen had known his neighbor was tall, and that he had longish chestnut hair. It had been tied back when he’d seen him the first time, but it was loose around his face now. He hadn’t expected him to be so young, though, maybe four or five years younger than Jensen’s 29.

“Uh, I didn’t order a pizza,” he said. “Maybe the guy next door?” He pointed over to Jensen’s unit.

“Hi,” Jensen said. “Actually, I _am_ the guy next door. I’m Jensen Ackles.”

“Oh! Hi!“ he answered with a broad smile that revealed deep dimples in both cheeks. “Jared Padalecki. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, you, too. Uhm…I’m not usually this forward, and I really hope I’m not overstepping here, but I couldn’t help but notice the last few nights…”

Jared made a face, “Oh God.” He laughed. “Sorry about that.”

Jensen shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s just…well, I thought maybe tonight you’d like…”

“A dinner I didn’t have to cook?” Jared said hopefully.

“Yeah.” Jensen held the pizza box out to him. “I just cheese. I wasn’t sure what…”

“No, this is great. Thank you,” Jared said, taking the box and peeking beneath the lid. “It smells amazing.” Jensen nodded and started to take a step back. “Did you…uhm…do you wanna come in and join me?”

Jensen almost declined, but something in Jared’s open, friendly expression changed his mind. They were going to be neighbors after all; might as well get to know each other. “Sure. I’d really like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
